ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Brandon the Vampire Slayer: The Walking Dead
Brandon sat in the grave yard. He waited for the nighty routine to be over with. Tyler sat on a tombstone reading a demonic book, trying to test Brandon on his "knowledge". Brandon tried to ignore his studies. He wasn't fond of learning about demons, especially while he waited for a vamp to rise. A pale hand pushed through the dirt. Brandon watched as a vampire crawled from his grave. Brandon hopped onto the grass, "Hey! Where are you going? I'm the welcoming committee! And here's my hello." Brandon pulled the vampire into his wooden stake and watched the vampire turn to dust. He felt satisfied. Tyler walked towards Brandon, "Your structure could have been slightly better. You also could have remembered the moves I taught you in training." Brandon rolled his eyes. He walked out of the grave yard and ignored Tyler. Tyler chased him down the street, "Wait! Before you run home and talk to your "boyfriend", I should inform you that you have Halloween night off!" Brandon's eyes widened. He started jumping, "Are you serious! A whole night off! Wait, why? You're never this generous." Brandon's face showed suspicion. Tyler analyzed the shocked look, "Demons and vampire feel it's cliché to kill people on Halloween night. They also take the time to go out as their selves and enjoy a night where no one thinks they're actually real." ---- Brandon walked into the school building with a happy anticipation. It felt good that tonight he'd have a night off from fighting. Luke walked over to Brandon, who was just arriving at his locker, "Hey! Listen, I'm going to a huge Halloween party tonight. Everyone who is anyone is going to be there. So, I thought maybe you'd like to tag along?" Luke kept his happy expression. He was hoping he wouldn't have a rejection. Brandon turned from his locker, which he was trying to unlock. Brandon grinned, "I am more than happy to go with you! I have the night off." Luke smiled at Brandon, who accepted his "date". The bell rang for their first block. Brandon and Luke walked to class together. ---- Ellie and Joey walked to the cafeteria. Ellie was wearing a lovely poodle skirt and pink cardigan to match it. "Did you hear, Brandon's going to a party tonight. Which means, what the hell are we going to do?" Joey asked Ellie. Ellie smiled at Joey's concern on their social status. She picked up her blue tray and sat down, "I have an idea! I am trying a new spell. It's a way to communicate with the dead!" Joey's faced turned pale. He didn't know how to really respond. Ellie's face show irritation, "Do you not think I'm strong enough to do this? I mean, yeah, I messed up with my last spell. That doesn't mean I suck. I'm a beginner, and they say this is a pretty easy spell." Ellie stammered. Joey still felt uneasy, but it's not like he had anything better to do. Why not put themselves in possible danger. Joey ate his turkey sandwich and drank his "chocolate milk" which looked expired. Ellie put her fork down in her Styrofoam salad bowl, "Come to my house tonight! That's when the fun begins." Ellie left the table and threw her ''food ''away. ---- Ellie sat in her girly room with Joey. They got out a spell book titled: Book of the Dead. Joey felt sick and nervous just looking at it. Ellie on the other hand showed pure excitement. She opened the book up and examined it, "I call on thee to answer my chant. I ask to speak to those who have perished and ask them to come. I command them to rise!" Ellie's eyes turned pure black. Her head shot up. She stared at her ceiling, while Joey watched, terrified. He tried to snap her out of her chant, "Ellie! Ellie, I don't think this is safe!" Ellie continued calling to the dead. Her eyes finally faded back to her normal color. The book shot a large yellow light out of it. It went through the ceiling without damage. Ellie and Joey looked at each other. Ellie didn't know what happened, "This was supposed to call ghosts. I don't think that's normal. Outside miles away, the grave yard turned misty and different. Suddenly, a decomposed hand flew out of the dirt. A couple feet away, another hand shot out. Lighting started lighting up the sky. ---- Brandon and Luke walked into the large house. It felt good to not have ''duties ''that he was tied down to. Tonight was all about him and maybe reconciling with his social drop. Zombies started limping down the street. They headed for the place with life, and what better place to go then to the life of a party. Luke brought Brandon a red cup with some drink in it, "What's in this exactly?" Brandon asked Luke, trying to look responsible. Luke shrugged. Nasia sat in the living room dancing with various boys and claiming she was drunk. Brandon rolled his eyes. Luke went into the living room and started dancing. Brandon felt awkward and out of place. He hadn't been to a party in a good year. He admittedly missed his two best friend's. Brandon would much rather be with is friend's, watching some corny eighties horror film and purging themselves full of candy and popcorn. While the music blasted, the zombies grew closer to the scene. Nasia walked toward Brandon and threw her drink on Brandon's outfit. Brandon's mouth dropped. Nasia smirked, "I'm so sorry, but it's not like Wal-Mart doesn't have more." Brandon clenched his teeth. That bitch. Before he could make a witty comment back to Nasia, the window's busted. Zombies started entering the house. Brandon sat in shock, "Zombies. Really? Of all the nights, you choose to crash my night off?" Brandon didn't have time to whine. While everyone started to scream and run the direction from the zombies, Brandon walked toward them. ---- Ellie and Joey sat in her bedroom confused. Ellie bit her lip, "What do we do? Should we tell Brandon that I did a spell, that could've possibly back fired?" Joey didn't know what the best decision was. He just shrugged, and let Ellie make the hard choice. Ellie's cell phone begin to vibrate, "I'm getting a call, and it's from...Brandon." Ellie's face lost the excitement in it quickly. She didn't want to answer, but she had to. "Ellie, there's zombies at this party. I need you and Joey over here, asap! Also, get Tyler over here!" Brandon stammered. Ellie looked over at a clueless Joey. She made the signal to get his coat. The two were heading off to their first party, sadly to kill zombies that they brought to life. ---- Brandon kicked a zombie who limped towards him, "You just had to ruin my night out!" Brandon kicked another one. He grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed the fallen walker in the head. It did little damage, "I need something much stronger and larger to get to your brain!" Brandon really needed his friends, and where did Luke go? A zombie crept up behind Brandon, it opened it's mouth, ready to bite. Luke grabbed a chair and smacked the zombie in the back. Brandon smiled. Ellie, Joey, and Tyler all came into the house. Tyler had a duffle bag, full of weapon goodies, hanging on his shoulder. Joey pulled out a sword and tossed it to Brandon. Brandon decapitated the first zombie that came towards him. He kicked one, and swung at the other zombie's head. It felt like they weren't leaving. Ellie realized that this may be connected to her spell. She ran to Joey, "Upstairs, we have to reverse the spell we did!" Ellie whispered in Joey's ear. The two ran upstairs. Brandon continued fighting, not even noticing his friend's disappearance. Ellie started chanting, "It's time to reverse what I've done! Here my command oh great one! Make the dead go back to their graves!" Brandon kicked another zombie. He was getting tired. The zombies all started falling apart. They were fading, again. Brandon looked awkwardly at Tyler. Ellie didn't hear anymore racket and hurried down the stairs. ---- Brandon sat in the common area with Ellie and Joey. Ellie had finally confessed that she was responsible, but she still felt guilty. Brandon smiled at his upset friend, "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. The date wasn't that fun. I can't remember why I ever liked these things! I'm glad I have you guys! Lets go out and get pizza today, I want a real lunch!" Brandon chirpped! The three left and got their pizza, side by side. Category:Blog posts